the_vigilante_unitfandomcom-20200213-history
Clementine Faucheux (Quietus)
"Come near me and I'll make you mulch!" Clementine Faucheux (aka Quietus) is the leader and founder of The Vigilante Unit. She is one of the more renowned heroes of New York, mainly for her villainous and rare power, but also because she is not afraid to show mercy. History Early Childhood Her father, Rémy, was a retired superhero, history teacher, and French immigrant. Her mother, Johanna, was also a retired superhero (though more notable) and German immigrant. They were both incapable of raising and taking care of their children, due to both physical and mental trauma. The birth of their daughters were hidden from public though they were found often in public records. Though Clementine didn’t grow up with the same struggles as her younger sister Louise, she did have to go through her own endeavors and challenges. The day Louise ran away was the same day Clementine wanted to devote herself to the means of the good will, whether or whether not authorities would find her sister. Just 12 years old and having to take care of her parents, she knew she couldn’t go after Louise even if she would’ve liked to. Instead, Clementine stayed home with her parents and did her best to keep their apartment up and running, while also doubling her time with them as study time. What she inherited from her parents was a unique, though powerful trait that came with many villainous encounters. Her mother, with Mediumship, and her father, with Intelligence, resulted in Clementine gaining the power of Necromancy at a very young age. It developed quite early and resulted in some very bad encounters. Childhood At around 10, she could lift things back to life, though just small things, such as bugs and lizards. As her powers began to grow alongside her, she lost a grip on them and they whirled out of control. The potency of her necromancy proved to be immense, and there were times where wherever she walked would have it’s decaying plants brought back to life and its somewhat intact skeletons shifting underneath her. Though Clemetine expressed concern to her parents, whom in turn couldn’t offer any true help, but after a few days of doing so, a distant family member had reached out to her and offered his help; he was Kracht Stroud, Clemetine's uncle who also possessed necromancy-related abilities, but didn’t use them for heroic purposes. He possessed a less versatile form of Clemetine's power, only being able to resurrect small animals at the most; unlike Kracht, Clemetine was capable of raising (at that point) small children from the dead. Additionally, he could possess them and control whatever they did, whereas Clementine could only influence her creations. When her parents went to their day jobs on the weekends or half-days at school, she would practice her magic with Kracht on owl pellets they had purchased online. Little scraps of skeletons and viscera resided within, and she practiced hard to learn to control her power. Though she was not at the point where she could revive a heart completely independent of its respective corpse, she learned the balance of her own power and its hidden weaknesses. Kracht taught her that Necromancy was based on self-control, and with that, she would have to channel it into her wrists and hands. Turning her hands too quickly as she held them out would result in a fully lifted caravan, but if she just curled her fingers slowly and meticulously, she could reanimate whatever part she wanted to. It was a tricky process, and instead of just practicing on certain days, Clementine resulted to using up most of her night hours to practicing and studying. Teenhood Kracht soon fell ill to an unknown disease that compromised and squeezed his airways. Because he only had about a year left to live and did not want to live in pain, Kracht ended it early on with a pistol and bullet. Clemetine and her immediate family mourned his death, and now she was left without a mentor, a friend, and an uncle, except for the sticky note suicide note he had left behind for her. It held no other words than, "Fight," and a splatter of blood. Appearance Personality Clementine is demure and isolated with her own emotions. She can come off as uncaring and aloof, though she is everything but cold. In every word she speaks, you can hear a sliver of something deeper, but nothing more. She likes to keep up with random facts about others, which can scare or surprise the other person when she brings them up in conversation. It definitely makes her a lot more "creepy," but it's always in good spirits and is never meant to be stalkerish nor harmful. She also has the tendency to get attached to others, and tends to always revolve around them and get as much information, useless or not, about them. When she grows close to someone and considers them a friend, she loves to give gifts to them. The gifts are vague and unusual, but just as before, it's in good spirits. Most times, it's something funny she'll find within a caravan (sanitized, of course), but it can be random objects she'll find on the ground or in stores. Even if an item is only slightly related to her friend, she'll take it to them. She expects the gifts to be taken immediately, like a cat bringing their owner a dead mouse. Relationships Family Johanna Stroud Faucheux - Goes by "Todesgriff," a former German superhero. Clementine has a distant relationship with her, although she is her mother's favorite child. Growing up, she had to meet many of her expectations and would often fail to make her satisfied. Clementine blames her mother for Louise running away, and setting free one of the major villains. Rémy Faucheux - Goes by "Espionage," a former French superhero. Clementine is somewhat attached to him, for he opened her up to her uncle, Kracht Stroud. Her father never truly did anything for her growing up, but was typically the butt-end of Johanna's work stress. Louise Faucheux/Stiles - Clementine's sister and co-worker. When Louise ran away, Clementine slaved for years trying to find her but eventually gave up. They reconnected when Clementine found records of a "Louise Stiles." The two have very different and conflicting personalities and are still in the bonding state of their relationship, but Clementine is extremely over protective of her sister and wouldn't ever let anything happen to her. Kracht Stroud - Clementine's uncle who also has Necromancy powers. She only found out about him later in her childhood because he had been removed from family records, mostly because of his powers and careless personality. Clementine had always looked up to him as her true father figure, because of the fact he was the only one that cared about her life and how she was doing in school, and other small things. Friends Roan Cromwell - Alwyn Adain Wells - Jonathan Wayne - Ludwig Moran - Perdita Hockstetter - Love Interests Grover Iott - Goes by "Pyre," a former superhero that turned dark. The two dated for a few years and considered marriage along the way. They eventually broke up during a wild fight when Clementine made a misstep, knocked Grover back, which cracked open his skull. Clementine revived him with her powers, but his skull crushed in on the Limbic cortex, a vital lobe that controls emotion and decision making; in the long run, Grover had been impacted for the worse. His violent personality butchered his relationship with Clementine and he resented her because she had essentially killed him. The two still love each other, but it is a bitter love. Neutral Enemies Grover Iott - See "Love Interests" Jaafan Obi - Goes by "The Imminent," an extremely infamous villain with not two, but three personas. Clementine usually finds him out at night committing robbery, but has even fought him on larger fields. Though Jaafan is a complete villain, she enjoys his competitiveness in the same sense a child may fight with their sibling, but still love them. She has even gone as far to tell him if he weren't a complete pain in the ass, she'd be his friend. Booth Gresham - Goes by "Facere," a very powerful villain with a power that could kill many. Clementine finds him annoying, and awfully useless. She sees him as a pimple on society, and that instead of walking around tagging walls and harassing police forces, he could be using his power for medical good. She's very careful with her words around him, because Clementine knows very well how fatal his powers are, and that he would kill for Jaafan. Powers Equipment Trivia Other * Voice claim is Hania Lee Favorites *Favorite color is black *Favorite scent is vanilla *Favorite animal is swan *Favorite show is Hannibal *Favorite song is Two's a Party by Hania Lee Likes * * Dislikes * Category:Superheroes Category:Females